


A Catty Trio

by TheMadhatter1419



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, F/F, Lesbian, Threesome, day 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadhatter1419/pseuds/TheMadhatter1419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Day 29</p>
<p>Harley, Ivy and Catwoman get intimate in a convenient one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Catty Trio

“Oh, Red...” Harley moaned, Ivy’s lips teasing up her long, bare thighs. 

The girls spent twenty minutes prior to this moment in the bank, stealing millions of dollars in cash from the people of Gotham. They ran to their hideout, just a block from their apartment, waited for the cops to leave the area before starting to walk back. Ivy stopped them, pushing Harley against a brick wall and began to nip and kiss at any skin visible, then she slowly stripped her girlfriend of her tight suit. 

Ivy stood, pressing her lips hard against Harley’s, the intensity forcing moans from the girls. Pamela wrapped one of Harley’s legs around her, pressing her hips against her harlequin’s. 

“Well, hello, plant girl,” said a voice above them. 

Ivy and Harley gave each other a red-faced look, before looking up to see the sleek leather-cladded form flip, and jump down from a balcony. The voice, was Catwoman. Harley hid behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her chest, covering her exposed breasts. 

“Hey, Selina, you’re kind of interrupting something,” Pamela said, giggling under her breath.

“Don’t use my real name! The entire Gotham police department hunting for you two, I don’t need them after me next!” Catwoman hissed.

“Alright, I’m sorry-”

“Hey, Cat, would ya mind turning around?” Harley interrupted, nodding down at her body.

Selina smirked. 

“Actually, just come along, quickly. Don’t worry about dressing, I’ve got a better place to hide just around the corner. Then you dress can if you want,” Catwoman said.

Harley sighed, picked up her suit, and covered as many parts with it as she could. The couple followed the leather figure around the corner and was ushered inside a small door. This revealed Catwoman’s massive lair. A black cat, watching the door, clawed Ivy’s legs and hissed. Ivy yelped and hopped along. 

“Your damn cat just attacked me, Selina,” Ivy muttered under her breath, glaring at the cat.

“Sorry, she’s trained to attack unknown people. She sees me and she’ll stop.” 

“Pammy, I’m still naked,” Harley said to Ivy.

“About that. It’s been so long for little Catwoman. Mind if I have some fun with you girls?” Selina said with a playful wink, stepping closer. 

She put her hand on Harley’s shoulder, leaned in and kissed her neck. Pamela tensed, her fist clenching. 

“Hands off, Selina. Let me talk to my girlfriend.” 

“Funny, you didn’t have a problem with other people touching me when I was with you,” Selina muttered, removing her hand and walked back to pet her guard-cat.

“What do ya think, Red?” Harley whispered, ignoring Selina’s comment. She hid her bum with her suit once again, blushing pink. 

“It’s something new, I suppose. If you want, love,” Ivy whispered back.

“Only if ya want, Puddin’.” 

Ivy sighed, nodded once, and called Catwoman back over. 

“One rule. If either of us tell you to back off, you will, or I will end you, Selina. And the safeword is ‘Gotham’,” Ivy half-snarled. 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand. Now let’s go upstairs to the bedroom,” Catwoman said, taking one of each of the girl’s hands, pulling them along to the stairs, and down the hall into the room.

Catwoman closed the door and nearly pounced onto Harley, kissing her with a fiery passion. Harley tensed, unused to the new lips on her own, but soon relaxed and kissed back. She dropped her suit, exposing her body to the two other girls. Catwoman pulled away and seductively stripped off her leather suit, Ivy doing the same. Harley’s eyes went to Ivy’s body first, watching her girlfriend’s familiar, delicious form be revealed in front of her. Then her eyes turned to Selina’s, watching closely. The girl was a little more tan than her lover, her body appearing muscular and almost hard. Catwoman stepped back, smirking, taking in the two beautiful bodies in front of her. 

“Well, those suits don’t do you girls justice,” Selina said with a small giggle. 

Harley and Ivy approached one another, kissing each other, hands wandering onto the known skin of each other’s bodies. Catwoman approached as well, walking around the two girls, kissing along the shoulders of the girls, letting her fingers touch wherever she could. 

Ivy pulled away, and gestured Catwoman over. The trio climbed into the king sized bed and stared at each other. Ivy pushed Harley over, kissing her again. Selina slipped lower, kissing all over Harley’s toned legs. 

“What would you like, Harl?” Ivy said, gently tracing along Harley’s jaw.

“Well, Selina’s already down there so, that’s fine. Just a little nervous, I don’t just let anyone do this, Pammy.” 

“Your plant girl used to be desperate.”

“Says the person who has the name Catwoman. She nearly called herself Pussywoman because she ‘got all the pussy’.” 

“You used a plant vine as a dildo.” 

“You almost nicknamed yourself Pussywoman.”

Harley simply blinked as she felt the tension from the two grow. She cleared her throat.

“Well, not that it hasn’t been fun listening to you two but, I want to please you, Pammy.”

“Alright, you can. There’s something I’ve wanted to try, so should we give it a try?” 

“Depends, what would that be?”

“I sit on your face and you eat.”

“Oh god, Red. Yes. And I suppose I’m okay with Selina doing her thing down there,” Harley said, gesturing to her lower half. 

“Let’s go then,” Selina said, smiling.

Ivy sat up, straddling her girlfriend, smirking widely. She slid up, her crotch near her lover’s mouth. Harley whimpered, placing her hands on Ivy’s bum and scooting her up the rest of the way. 

Selina watched and just as Ivy’s crotch reached Harley’s face, she skipped to the blonde’s crotch as well. When Pamela whimpered as Harley began to flick her tongue at her girlfriend’s clit, Selina began. Her slim index finger slid inside the young girl, experimenting until she found Harley’s spot. Selina smirked, curling her finger in a steady rhythm, then slowly wrapping her lips around her prey’s clit. The blonde’s hips bucked, a groan ripping through her. 

Pamela ground against Harley’s face, driving her hips in a circle. Her head was leaned back, hand hanging tightly to the younger girl’s hair, moaning softly into the air. Harley’s groans were muffled, but weren’t unheard as Catwoman’s skilled tongue flicked and lips sucked, finger still curling slowly. 

“Fuck, Harl, baby, fuck!” Pamela shouted.

Selina replaced her tongue temporarily with a finger to speak. 

“Both of you, edge it, hold on as long as you can,” Catwoman panted, leaning back in to continue.

Ivy bit her lip, groaning still as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head. Harley fought to hang on, unused to edging. Ivy forced herself to look down at her girlfriend, pleading with her eyes.

“Both of you, come,” Selina whimpered softly. 

The two lovers came harder than ever, the edging forcing the orgasm to come at such a rate that was unbelievable. Ivy fell forward, gripping desperately onto the headboard while Harley groaned against Ivy’s crotch, still dragging out the sensation. When it ended, Ivy got off of Harley’s face and laid beside Harley, panting. Harley smirked at Catwoman. 

“You’re the only one unpleasured.”

“I like helping more than have it happen to me. But I really want to play a game with the plant girl.” 

Harley looked at her worn out lover laying still, staring at the ceiling, smiling happily.

“Feel free, but just be wary. I’ll help ya at the same time, if ya want,” Harley murmured. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just in the mood to please.”

Catwoman crawled to Ivy and kissed her, Pam groaning at the taste of Harley still on Selina’s lips. When they pulled apart, Selina whispered something in Red’s ear. Pamela turned onto her stomach. Selina made Ivy stand on her knees then bend forward and rest her head on her wrists. 

“Oh, nice ass, plant girl.” 

Harley watched, unsure what to do now. She felt a bit of jealousy rise, as Selina groped and playfully scratched at Pamela’s ass. Harley’s nose scrunched, recalling the comment about Catwoman being with her Ivy before. She shook her head and refocused on what was in front of her. Selina’s fingers trailed back to Pam’s back, gently scratching down with her cat-like claws. She trailed them back up, and scratched again. Ivy whined, wiggling her bum in Selina’s face. Harley felt another wave of envy when she heard Ivy’s whimpers fill the air.

Selina groped her ass again, pulling the two cheeks apart and slowly dragging her tongue across Ivy’s bare asshole. Harley’s eyes went wide, absolutely in shock of what was happening in front of her, but she was in even more shock that Ivy liked that. 

“Gotham,” Harley muttered. 

The girls continued, Selina digging her claws into Ivy’s bum, Ivy’s groans filling the air. Harley looked down, uncomfortable and jealous. 

“Gotham!” she cried.

Ivy sat up and crawled to her girlfriend. She tipped Harley’s head up with a finger on her chin, looking with green eyes filled with worry. 

“Harl, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Ivy murmured, gently pulling the young girl onto her lap, holding her close. 

“I’m sorry,” Harley mumbled, hiding her face in her protector’s chest.

“No, I should be sorry. I didn’t know that made you feel uncomfortable, I’m sorry.” 

“I love you, Red.”

“I love you too.”

Selina smiled slightly at the sight. The plant girl and the harlequin so close, so loving, protecting one another. She slipped off the bed and wrapped her purple, fuzzy robe around her and walked to the door.

“You never told me that you two were together,” Harley whispered to Ivy.

“Worst sex ever, actually,” Ivy giggled softly.

“Pussywoman, huh?” Harley murmured, smiling. 

“I’ll leave you two giggling pals alone. Thank you,” Selina said just before turning the corner.


End file.
